yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental HERO Flame Wingman
フレイム・ウィングマン | romaji_name = Erementaru Hīrō Fureimu Winguman | alt_name = Elemental Hero Flame Wingman | gx02_name = Elemental Hero Flame Wingman | wc6_name = Elemental Hero Flame Wingman | image = ElementalHEROFlameWingman-RYMP-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = WIND | type = Warrior | type2 = Fusion | type3 = Effect | atk = 2100 | def = 1200 | level = 6 | passcode = 35809262 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Trigger | fm = Elemental HERO Avian | fm2 = Elemental HERO Burstinatrix | materials = "Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" | lore = "Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard. | fr_lore = "Avian, HÉROS Élémentaire" + "Burstinatrix, HÉROS Élémentaire" Uniquement Invocable par Fusion et non Invocable Spécialement autrement. Lorsque cette carte détruit un monstre au combat et l'envoie au Cimetière : infligez des dommages à votre adversaire égaux à l'ATK du monstre détruit dans le Cimetière. | de_lore = „Elementar-HELD Avian“ + „Elementar-HELD Burstinatrix“ Muss als Fusionsbeschwörung beschworen werden und kann nicht auf andere Art als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Wenn diese Karte ein Monster durch Kampf zerstört und auf den Friedhof legt: Füge deinem Gegner Schaden in Höhe der ATK des zerstörten Monsters im Friedhof zu. | it_lore = "Avian EROE Elementale" + "Burstinatrix EROE Elementale" Deve essere Evocato tramite Fusione e non può essere Evocato Specialmente in altri modi. Quando questa carta distrugge un mostro in battaglia e lo manda al Cimitero: infliggi danni al tuo avversario pari all'ATK del mostro distrutto nel Cimitero. | pt_lore = "Aviário, o HERÓI do Elemento" + "Burstinatrix, o HERÓI do Elemento" Este monstro não pode ser Invocado, por Invocação-Especial, exceto por Invocação-Fusão. Quando este card destrói um monstro como resultado de um combate e o envia para o Cemitério, inflija dano aos Life Points do seu adversário igual ao ATK do monstro destruído. | es_lore = "HÉROE Elemental Avian" + "HÉROE Elemental Burstinatrix" Debe ser Invocado por Fusión y no puede ser Invocado de Modo Especial de ninguna otra forma. Cuando esta carta destruye un monstruo en batalla y lo manda al Cementerio: inflige daño a tu adversario igual al ATK del monstruo destruido en el Cementerio. | ja_lore = 「Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ フェザーマン」＋「Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ バーストレディ]]」 このカードは融合召喚でしか特殊召喚できない。①：このカードが戦闘でモンスターを破壊し墓地へ送った場合に発動する。そのモンスターの元々の攻撃力分のダメージを相手に与える。 | ko_lore = "엘리멘틀히어로페더맨"+"엘리멘틀히어로버스트레이디" 이 몬스터는 융합 소환으로 밖에 특수 소환할 수 없다. 이 카드가 전투에 의해서 몬스터를 파괴하여 묘지로 보냈을 때, 파괴한 몬스터의 공격력 만큼의 데미지를 상대 라이프에 준다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | gx02_sets = Hero Emerges! (Super Rare) | wc6_sets = The Lost Millennium (Ultra Rare) Special Gift Collection (Rare) Special Monsters B (Super Rare) Monster Destroy Collection (Rare) All Fusion Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | archseries = * Elemental HERO * HERO | related_to_archseries = * Evil HERO * Signature move | summoning = * 2 Fusion Materials * Requires only specific Normal Monsters as Fusion Materials * Nomi | action = Activates when it destroys a monster by battle | life_points = Damages your opponent | fm_for = Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman | database_id = 6344 }}